


a little folding of the hands left you weak

by kawaii_alpacasso



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Fire, Gen, Pain, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_alpacasso/pseuds/kawaii_alpacasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alois may not be the best at containing his emotions, but when he's too anxious and on the verge of something that can kill him, he can have a breakdown without speaking</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little folding of the hands left you weak

_ _

"he sure is stubborn, isn't he?"

"how did we end up serving someone like him?"

"I don't mind it much. I'd like not to get scolded for once, though."

_stop mumbling in the corner. I don't see you talking when ciel comes around. we are the same._

"master, don't. it will hurt."

_stop restraining me. I am my own person; I will do what I please._

"your highness, I kindly suggest stepping away from the fire."

_stop the act. I don't see you being concerned when I'm drowning._

_everyone stop._

_you don't care_

_stop acting like it._

_you don't love me_

_stop acting like you do._

_leave like I know you want to._

_it's maddening._

oh god.

_please care_

_at least act like it._

_please love me_

_at least act like you do._

_don't leave like I know you want to._

_it's maddening._

 

 

oh god.

 

when they quickly walk away for water, unknowingly leaving alois suffering, they feel a chill in the air, but the flames grow higher

**Author's Note:**

> 10-20 minutes for the story; another 10-20 for the art. based on 'jenny' by 'nothing more'.
> 
> they say that you see a part of yourself in your favorite characters.


End file.
